A Romanov Chirstmas
by CreepyFan
Summary: Spend the holidays at the Catherine Palace with two Chirstmas Tales in one story!
1. Author's Note

**A Romanov Chirstmas**

**Authors Note**

Hiya! It's DunlapHS13! This is a new story . . . a Chirstmas special with two stories in one! Now, I know what you're thinking: "Hey! It isn't Chirstmas yet!". Well, I decide to make this early because . . . well, you know the holidays: Shopping, deocrating, more shopping, making food, wrapping presents, doing the Santa act for a 4 year old. Plus finals, getting homework done, dance, AHH! (taking deep breath) Wow, I'm that busy. So, I'm going to get a head start on this one and hopefully it will all be done by Chirstmas. So **ENJOY**!

**Read and Review Please **


	2. Intro

**A Romanov Chirstmas**

**Intro**

It's Christmas Eve at the Catherine Palace in St. Petersburg, Russia. At the palace, there is a big Christmas celebration. There are people arriving by carriage, car, etc. The party is set in the ball room where there's lights, music, food, and a big tree decorated beautifully with presents under it. People are talking and singing Chirstmas carols including my characters; Izzie the bat, Ryan the cub, and Tani, who is 17 in this story. (If you read my pervious stories, you may know them.)

Izzie is making sure everything is prefect while singing carols. "_Deck the halls with boughs of holly. __Fa-La-La-La-La __La-La-La-La. __Tis the season to be jolly. __Fa-La-La-La-La __La-La-La_- Wait a minute. This goes here," Izzie moves a platter correctly, "There we go."

Tani joins in while decorating the tree. _"Don we now our gay appearal. __Fa-La-La, La-La-La, La-La-La_. Oh! It's perfect."

Izzie finishes, "_Troll the ancients Yule tide carol. Fa-La-La-La-La La-La-La-_Hey! Ryan, keep away from those presents!"

Ryan pokes his heads out of the wrapped boxes. "Aw, come on! May I please open one? Please?"

"No," Izzie response. But the argument goes back and forth.

"Just one?"

"No."

"A small one?"

"No."

"A small one with a pretty bow on top?"

"With pretty wrapping?"

"Yeah!"

"No! You have to wait until tomorrow when it's Christmas."

Tani climbs down the ladder. "That's right, Ryan. You have to patient."

"Fine," Ryan mumbles.

Tanis steps back from the tree. "So, what do you think, guys?"

Izzie smiles. "I must say, Tani. What a beautiful tree."

Ryan nods. "Yeah! It's pretty!"

Tani giggles. "Why, thank you. Oh! We still need to light the fireplace. It's going to get cold if we don't."

Ryan grabs the lighter. "I got it!"

Izzie snatches the lighter from Ryan's paw. "I don't think so. We don't want you to burn the place." Ryan sighs and follows him to the fireplace.

Soon, the fire was going and Ryan and Izzie relax. Soon, Tani comes over with a silver tray. "Would you two like cookies and hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please!" Ryan and Izzie say with a smile. They take a cookie and a cup.

Ryan glups his cookie in one bite. "Mmm. Yummy! I have to say that this year is going to be the best Christmas ever."

Izzie takes a sip of his drink. "What about the first Christmas back?"

"Yeah. I thought that was very nice," Tani adds.

"Well, what was so great about the first one?" Ryan sets his cup down.

"Well, it was Alex's first Christmas," Tani tells the cub.

"Oh! I forgot about that part."

"Yes, Ryan," Izzie steps in, "You didn't forget about the first Christmas, did you?"

"No!" Ryan says, but Izzie gives him a look to change his mind,"Yes. But I'm sure Tani doesn't recall it either."

"Actually, I do," Tani says with a smile. Then she spots a nutcracker ornament. She takes it and heads for the tree. "I was 9 back then and surprisingly," she hangs the nutcracker on the tree, "I remember it like it was yesterday. . ."


	3. Story 1

**A Romanov Christmas**

**Story 1**

The story takes places eight years back on Christmas Eve. Izzie flies in and looks around. Soon Tani, who is nine now, comes in. "Did you find him, Izzie?"

The bat shakes his head. "Nope. He's not here."

"Where could he be? I mean, it's Christmas Eve. Ryan loves Christmas. Who doesn't?"

"Well, he has to show up sometime. There are still a lot to do for tonight's holiday ball."

"Wait a minute. Did we check the ball room? That's where the tree is and you know how much he loves the Christmas tree."

"Oh, yes! To sneak a peek at his presents. Come on. lets take a look." Izzie and Tani exit the room.

* * *

In the ball room, there did stand a big, beautiful Christmas tree with great decorations. Then, a small hand gets ahold on one of the ornaments and starts to smile. "You like your first Christmas tree, don't you?" says a young woman. It turns out to be Anya, who is show her infant son, Alex, the tree. He coos happily. "Yeah, I love it, too", she tells him with a smile.

Then, she hears the doors open and see Tani and Izzie come in. Tani smiles. "Oh! Good morning, Anya."

"Good morning, your highness," Izzie bows.

"Well, good morning to you too," Anya replies.

"Anya, we were wondering if you have seen Ryan, this morning?," Tani asks, "We can't find him anywhere."

Anya shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I haven't. I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

Izzie nods. "Yes, soon I hope. There's still a lot to do for tonights ball"

"I can help you look for him while you get ready for the ball," Anya volunteers.

"Are you sure? But what about Alex?"

Anya looks at Alex, who gives a big yawn. "I think it's time for him to take a nap, anyway."

Izzie smiles. "Alright then. Come on, Tani. Lets go to the kitchen." They head to the other direction.

* * *

Later that morning, Anya sets her sleepy son in his crib. She then goes to a drawer and pulls out a present. the tag reads: _To Dimitri From Anya._ In the box is a new watch. Suddenly, she hears footsteps and she hides the present. The door opens and Dimitri quietly enters. "Is Alex asleep?" he whispers. Anya nods her head and heads out of the room.

She closes the door behind her. "He should be good for a few hours, but we should keep an ear out for him."

"Did you show him the Christmas tree?"

"Yes, and it's amazing. Thank you." She kisses him on the cheek.

"Well, I thought that since it's our first christmas together, I make it extra special."

Anya smiles, but remembers that she needs to find Ryan. "Dimitri, have you seen Ryan this morning?"

He shakes his head. "No, not at all. Why?"

"Izzie and Tani can't find him. I was wondering if you saw him."

Dimitri takes a moment to think. "Well, to tell you the truth. I have been hearing some noises up on the next floor. He might be up there."

"Hmm. He might. I'll go look anyway."

"Good luck."

"Thanks," She gives him one more kiss and starts down the hall. when she turns the corner, Dimitri opens up a secret door in the hall and pulls out a present. The present was for Anya and inside was a beautiful necklace with a blue gem on it. He smiles and sorts it back in its hiding place.

* * *

Now you may be wondering "Where in the world is Ryan?". Well, it turned out that Ryan was in a dark room with a little bit of light in it and there was a grand piano. He was playing the piano so gracefully and sounded pretty good. he humming at the medely he was playing.

Meanwhile, Anya was on the same floor and stops when she hears the piano playing. She knocks on the door. "Ryan? Ryan? Are you in there?" Ryan suddenly stops playing, closes up the piano, slamming his finger while doing so, and hides. Anya comes in and looks around. "Hello? Someone here?" Then, Ryan peeks out of the piano and when she truns, he closes it shut. She walks up to the piano and opens the top. No one inside. "That's strange. I thought I saw someone in here."

Ryan pops up. "Now, who in the world would hide in a piano?"

Anya gasps. "You scared me!"

"Sorry about that."

"What are you doing in here? Wait a minute. Were you the one playing the piano?"

Ryan looks at the piano and back to Anya. "Who? Me? No! Why would you ask such a silly question like that?" Ryan gives her a nervous look.

"Because you were the only in here."

"Maybe, uh, the mice did it. Yeah! That's it! I was catching the mice, who were playing the piano." Anya rasies her eye brow. Ryan gives up. "Ok! I was playing the piano! Happy now?"

"Yes, but why did you stop? You sounded great."

"Yeah, but I, uh. Well, you see I . . ." He mumbles the rest of his words.

"What?"

Ryan mumbles again.

"Ryan, I can't hear-"

"I GET STAGE FRIGHT!" He takes a deep breath. "I'm scared of perfroming to the big audience. I have a phebia of playing the piano . . . in public."

"Ryan, there's nothing to be afriad of playing to a big crowd."

"Oh, yeah? Well, to make matters worst, I have to perform for the party tonight. I'm suppose to play Christmas carols."

"And you didn't tell Izzie about this?"

"No one knows, expect for you. Now, I'm going to mess up and embrasses myself in front of everyone," Ryan lays his head on the piano, hitting some of the keys, "I'm doomed."

Anya sits on the bench with the sad bear. "You're not going to mess up or embrasses yourself. The whole point of this party is to have fun and spend time with family and friends. You'll do fine."

Ryan lifts his head. "You really think so?"

"I do. And I'll be there to cheer you on. so will Izzie, Tani, Dimitri-"

"Even Alex?"

"Yes, even Alex."

"Well, I-I guess I can give a try. I mean, what have I got to lose?"

"That's all I want to hear. Come on. Izzie is probably wondering where you are."

Ryan nods as he follows Anya out of the room. "Then again, I could lose my pride, my diginty, my-"

"Ryan?"

"Sorry."

**I'm sorry that this story isn't done. I'll try to get it done as soon as I can. hoped you liked the chapter:)**


	4. Story 1 cont

****

A Romanov Christmas

Story 1 (cont.)

In the kitchen, everyone, from staff members to chefs, are busy preparing for the Christmas ball. Izzie gives everyone a job to do. "All right then, everyone! We have only this afternoon to make this ball a night to remember! I want everything to be perfect!"

Tani taps his shoudler. "Izzie, don't you think you can calm down for maybe a little bit?"

"Oh, not to worry, Tani," Izzie says in a gentle tone, "I'm very calm." Then, he turns to a staff member, "No! No! No! I said CUBE cuts, not rectangles!" He then turns to Tani with a gentle smile, "See? Totally calm." He turns back to his work. "You! Make sure the dessert platter is ready!"

At this time, Anya, Pooka, and Ryan come in. Ryan looks around. "Wow! Busy place."

Anya turns to Tani. "How's everything coming along?"

"Well, it's definitely coming along," Tani says.

"What did I just tell you? Presentation is everything!" Izzie shouts to other staff members.

Anya shakes her head. "I can see that."

Izzie spots Ryan. "Ryan! There you are! We been looking for you everywhere! There's lots of things to do!"

"It's nice to see you, too," Ryan greets his friend.

"Where have you been?" Tani asks.

Ryan though for a moment. "I was, uh . . . make sure the halls were nice and clean."

Izzie shocked. "Oh! Well . . . Very good, Ryan. Thinking ahead. I like it!"

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"The ball room needs more decorating. You and Tani can handle that. Anya would you mind watch them for me? You don't have to help, just watch them. I mean, you can help if you want, but-" Anya covers his mouth.

"I would be happy to," She removes her hand.

"All right. Well, get to it, then." Izzie returns to his work as they leave the kitchen.

* * *

In the ball room, Ryan and Tani decorates the room with tinsel, wreaths, flowers, and much more. For some fun, Ryan takes two big leaves and pretends to be Izzie. "Tani, make sure that wreath is hung right!" Tani giggles, Anya tries no to laugh, and Pooka rolls his eyes. "Presentation is everything! Make sure those flowers are perfect because I love it when everything is perfect."

Tani laughs. "Yes, Izzie."

Ryan continues his joke. "Oh, and tell Ryan that he is so handsome and amazing and so talented."

Tani laughs some more, but stops when she sees the star on top of the tree. "Does that star look unstable to you?"

Ryan stops joking around and looks at the tree topper. "Hmm. Yeah, maybe a little. Hey, Anya? What you think?"

She looks that the star. "Well, it does look like it's going to fall anytime now."

"What should we do?" Tani asks her.

Then Ryan raises his hand with excitement. "Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me! I'll do it! I'll fix the star!"

Anya sighs. "All right, but be careful."

"Got it!" Ryan thinks for a moment and then an idea hits him. He dashes out of the room and soon comes back with a ladder. he sets the ladder next to the tree. he starts to climbs up to the top of the tree. When he gets to the top, he adjusts the star until its stable. he sighs in relief. "see, Anya? I'm careful." But he spoke to soon because he started to lose his balance. "Whoa! Whoa! I got it! I got it!" Then, the ladder begins to lean forward. "Never mind." As the ladder falls, he grabs hold of an chandelier.

Then, the ladder comes back up to him. "Careful, huh?" He looks down and sees Anya holding the ladder for him.

Ryan quickly climbs down to safety. "Uh, thanks."

"Are you o.k?" Tani asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He brushes himself off.

"Hey, Ryan? Is it true you are playing the piano tonight at the ball?"

Ryan turns to Tani. "WHO TOLD YOU?-I mean, yes?"

"Izzie said you're really good. Can you play a little for me?"

"NO!-I mean. Sorry, Tani, but I'm saving my piano playing for tonight. I don't want to jixs it." He smiles. Anya rolls her eyes.

"Oh! O.k. Well, I better get myself ready for the ball. See you guys tonight!"

"You too, Tani," Anya respones. When she leaves, Anya truns to Ryan, "Well, I guess you're performing now."

Ryan's face is pale and white. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Now if you excuse me, I have to get Alex ready. Come on, Pooka." She leaves the room with Pooka following him.

* * *

That night, people have gathered to celebrate the holidays. There was music, lights, food, dancing, and more. Izzie looks around and sees the wonder and beauty of the room. "Ah. Very Nice. It's a good thing that I was in charge."

"Merry Christmas, Izzie!" The bat turns and sees Tani in her festive dress.

"Oh, Tani! Merry Christmas to you too!" He reaches over and pulls out a present. "here you are, Tani. It's from me and Ryan."

She takes the present adn opens it. she pulls out a book. "A stekch book? Aw Izzie. Thank you. Here, this is from me and Ryan."

he opens the box. "A telescope? I always wanted one of these," he started to sniffle, "Thank you, Tani."

"I wonder where Ryan is. We still need to give our gift to him."

"I'm sure he's getting ready for his performance. Ah! there he is."

Ryan appears in a nice tuxedo. "Hi, guys. Merry Christmas!"

"So, are you ready for your performance?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess," Ryan says unsure.

Tani hand him a present. "Well, maybe this present may help. Merry Christmas, Ryan."

Ryan takes the present. "For me? Thanks," Ryan opens the present and looks inside the box, "I can't believe. Ducky Slippers?"

"Yep. We knew how much you love ducks."

"This is the best gift EVER! Thanks guys." Ryan hugs them.

"Merry Christmas, guys," They turn and see Anya and Dimitri with Alex and Pooka.

"Merry Christmas, Anya," Tani, Izzie, and Ryan say at once.

Ryan pulls out a present from the tree. "Here a present for Alex."

"Thank you," Anya takes the top part off of the present and pulls the gift out. It was a brown teddy bear with a blue shirt on. "Aw. it's cute. Thank you guys."

"We figured it be a prefect gift for him," Izzie explains.

Anya gives the toy to Alex, who hugs it tightly. Dimitri smiles, "I think you may be right about that."

"Would you guys take Alex to the tree for a little bit. I want to spend time with Dimitri." Anya asks.

"I'll take him," Tani volnteers. Anya hands her the infant and they head for the tree.

"So, what do you think for our Christmas?" Dimitri asks his wife.

"More than I wanted it to be," Anya respones. She reaches for her present to Dimitri and gives it to him. "Merry Chirstmas, Dimitri."

He opens the present and pulls out the watch. "A new watch?"

"I figured you need a new one. I hope you like it."

"Well, I just have one question to ask . . . Which hand should I put it on?" Anya smiles. There, he reaches in his coat and pulls out his present to her. "Merry Christmas, Anya."

She opens the top and when she saw the necklace inside, she was speehless. "Dimitri, It's . . . I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to. Just wear it." He wraps the necklace around her neck.

She looks at the blue gem shine. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I really want this to be really special and I really hope this would do that."

Anya takes his hand. "I think you already have." Dimitri smiles, but then they look up and see a mistletoe hanging over them. Their eyes meet one anothers adn they kiss. "I love you, Anya."

"I love you, too."

He rasies his arm. "Shall we?" she wraps her arm around his and walk to the party.

Everyone is having a good time with the music playing and everyone dancing. Even Anya and Dimitri shared a dance together. Ryan and Izzie enjoy the party as well as Tani and Alex. Soon, Tani gives Alex back to his parents.

Ryan heads for the grand piano still a little nervous. Izzie takes a moment to talk to him. "Well, Ryan. Break a leg. That means 'good luck'. Don't really break your leg. I mean, how can you break a leg on the piano. Anyway, have a good show." Ryan gives him two thumbs up. Izzie tells the conductor to stop the music so he can make an anouncment. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Your highness. Tonight for our Christmas spectacular is a delightful treat for one and all. Tonight, I'm dear friend here will be playing one of the Christmas classic. Ladies and Gentlemen. My pal, Ryan."

The audience applause for Ryan as he approaches the piano. He takes a few quick bows and takes his sit on the bench. He gets his music, _Do You Hear What I Hear,_ ready. Before he starts, he looks at the crowd and sees Tani waving at him. He sees Anya smiling at him. He takes a big gulp and begins to play.

_(Ryan) Said the night wind to the little lamb_

_Do you see what I see_

_Way up in the sky little lamb_

_Do you see what I see_

_A star, a star dancing in the night_

_With a tale as big as a kite_

_With a tale as big as a kite_

Then, Tani and izzie come up to the piano adn when she does, Ryan feels less nervous. She starts to sing.

_(Tani) Said the little lamb to the shepard boy_

_Do you hear what I hear_

_(Ryan) Do you hear what i hear_

_(Tani) ringing through the sky shepard boy_

_Do you hear what I hear_

_(Ryan and Izzie) Do you hear what i hear_

_(Tani) A song, a song high above the trees_

_With a voice as big as the sea_

_With a voice as big as the sea_

Ryan encoruages Anya to come up. Dimitri takes Alex from her arm and she heads up there.

_(Anya) Said the shepard boy the mighty king_

_Do you know what i know_

_(Tani) Do you know what i know_

_(Anya) In our palace wall mighty king_

_Do you know what i know_

_(Ryan and Izzie) Do you know what i know_

_(All) A child, achild shivers in the cold_

_Let us bring him sliver and gold_

_Let us bring him sliver and gold_

As the music continues to play, the crowd cheers. Ryan smiles. "They- They like it."

"See, Ryan? There's was nothing to be afraid of," Anya tells him.

"I guess it was the fact that no one would be there, but I was wrong. Thank you, Anya." She smiles as he plays on.

_(Ryan) Said the king to the people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_(All) Listen to what I say _

_(Tani) Pray for peace people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_(All) Listen to what I Say _

_The child, the child_

_Sleeping in the night_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_(Anya) He will bring us goodness and light_

**The song was inspired by the Carrie Underwood version. It's now my favorite Christmas song. Well, anyway, that's the first tale, but there's on more tale. Stay tune. Read and Review Please:)**


End file.
